


Monotonía

by Skeletical



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Pining Hanzo, Young Hanzo, Young Love, Young McCree, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletical/pseuds/Skeletical
Summary: Hanzo's life could be described as a sheltered one. The young Shimada heir spends most, if not all of his time doing exactly what his family wants him to do. Which was fine. At first. But doing the same thing day in day out can very easily break a person so when Hanzo finally decides to sneak out like he's seen his brother do, he can't be happier to find something or rather someone to break the monotony that is Hanzo Shimada's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this amazing art by Salemnevada on tumblr: http://salemnevada.tumblr.com/post/152006138327/i-love-you-i-know-i-for-once-want-to and I just HAD to write something based off of it. So I got the OK and got to writing very, very slowly. But there it is, finally! I'm not entirely happy with it but at some point you've just got to roll with what you've got. 
> 
> Anyhow! Please, enjoy this little thing. It's my first time writing these characters but hopefully they're not too awful. ;)

Another day, another bruise or another. Training day in, day out. Studying constantly. At present, he was having a permitted, brief break; Hanzo cherished these moments as much as he disliked them. It gave his mind enough time to wander and think about things and feelings the eldest Shimada son preferred to push away and ignore. He was fine with being the responsible brother, fine with doing everything he was told to do. Fine with being groomed for his father's position. Fine with being kept inside while his brother got to run off and have fun and live his life.

Hanzo watched with quiet envy as he saw Genji slip away smoothly again, climbing the wall with practised ease. Just like every day. The eldest of the Shimada brothers mentally noted that every day was the same. As he always did. Every day.

It was dull to say the least. Awfully dull. Horrifyingly tedious.

Hanzo sat under the blooming cherry blossom tree, absently rubbing the fresh bruise on his arm underneath his sleeve. The teen didn't get much time to himself; a couple hours a day to just sit and do whatever he _wanted_ to do. Contrary to his younger brother's belief, Hanzo didn't enjoy constant work, hated the pressure and expectations placed upon him. He would go with Genji if he thought he could. If he didn't fear being caught and reprimanded like a child.

It hadn't been for lack of trying on Genji's part. Or well... Maybe it had, as of late at least. Hanzo was fairly certain that if his brother were to pester him about it these days, his resolve might just crumble entirely whereas years ago he still might have rejected the idea. Hanzo found himself almost longing for the opportunity to just... be carefree. Just for a little while. One evening, wouldn't that silence this growing urge? It had to be just an itch that if he just scratched... he wouldn't feel this reluctance and unhappiness anymore.

But someone had to pick up the slack that Genji left. Their father seemed to be happy to ignore his youngest son's behaviour as long as his eldest performed perfectly. A feat Hanzo had prided himself in but it was something that was starting to become more tiresome by the hour. He no longer felt the satisfaction for a job well done, not like he used to, and it scared the eighteen year old.

Hanzo sighed to himself and got to his feet as one of his many teachers beckoned for him to come inside so they may start the lesson of that day.

If he didn't think about it, maybe it would go away.

 

\--

 

It hadn't gone away. But that hardly mattered anymore.

Hanzo's face felt flushed as his legs carried him away from the Shimada castle's imposing walls, he was panting lightly not due to any physical exertion but because of the adrenaline running through the young man's veins as he disobeyed the clan. As he disobeyed his father. For the first time in his nineteen years, Hanzo had sneaked out. After yearningly watching his brother do the same thing for three of those years, he had finally done it himself. Without telling anyone.

He hadn't even told Genji, in fear that his younger brother would try to join him or rat him out to their father. After all, it wasn't like they never argued and fought; Hanzo didn't put it past Genji to use anything he knew about his brother to use to his advantage at those moments. So, no, he hadn't entrusted the information to the green haired teen but he couldn't find it anywhere in himself to care at that moment. He was too drunk off of his new freedom, feeling like a child all over again.

A rush of excitement came over him and a happy grin broke out on Hanzo's face as he ran down the streets of Hanamura, not even having thought about where he was going. 'Away', that was all his mind could supply him with. So that's where his legs took him.

Gradually, his pace slowed as he started encountering more people in the streets and realising he would attract too much attention otherwise. Hanzo fell into a comfortable stride instead. His brown eyed gaze travelled from left to right, from the night sky to the rubbish on the street probably left by some uncaring tourist. He smiled. He hadn't felt so... so _good_ in so long. It was easy to get carried away with.

So easy in fact, that despite being trained from the age of five to become an elite assassin, Hanzo didn't notice the young man rounding the corner who apparently didn't notice him either; too engrossed in whatever was on his phone's screen. The two collided unceremoniously and Hanzo staggered back, more startled than anything else. The stranger cursed in a language Hanzo couldn't identify and he would most definitely deny the fact that it sounded incredibly pleasing to his ears.

Hanzo looked up, his gaze meeting honey brown eyes looking down at him paired with an apologetic grin. The next thing the young man noticed was the other's wide brimmed hat on a mop of dishevelled brown hair, a hand resting on top of it as if to keep it in place. Lastly, Hanzo's attention was drawn to the shaggy facial hair the other seemed to be sporting along with a red bandana tied around his throat. All in all, an odd figure.

"Real sorry about that, partner." The stranger drawled in English, reminding Hanzo of one of those cowboys from the old American films Genji liked so much. The getup was mostly to blame for that, but the accent completed the picture.

"Ah... It is fine. I should have watched where I was going." Hanzo conceded, a little self-conscious about his English skills. He'd learned but he had never had to use the language when speaking to an actual native English speaker. Or at least, someone who didn't speak Japanese. "I apologise."

Hanzo would be lying if he said he wasn't in the very least intrigued by this man. And the attraction he felt? Well... He refused to think about that.

"You an' me both, I guess," The stranger laughed good naturedly before he grinned at Hanzo, who's cheeks warmed up slightly at the sight of those white teeth peeking out from behind beautiful plump lips- Stop.

Stop right there. That kind of thought, that was dangerous. The Shimada heir couldn't let himself-

"But still, I was only payin' attention to my phone. Damn thing got me lost, I tell ya. Map ain't workin' for shit." The easy drawl snapped Hanzo out of his thoughts easily enough.

He felt a surge of excitement run through his veins, the prospect of doing something new, something he would have never done otherwise... it made Hanzo feel alive. More so than any training ever did.

He supposed it couldn't hurt to indulge himself a little.

"You're lost?" He asked quicker than he had meant to, grimacing slightly at his display of eagerness. Control yourself, his mind made sure to scold him before he continued, attentively taking in the surprised look on this handsome stranger's features, "I could try and see if I can... help you find your way." Hanzo suggested carefully, forcing himself to tear his gaze from the man before him; it dropped to the ground beneath their feet instead.

Of course the American was wearing cowboy boots. Were those spurs...?

"That'd be mighty fine of ya, stranger."

A small amused smile played on Hanzo's lips before he raised his gaze once more, willing himself to calm down. "Where do you need to go?" He asked.

 

\--

 

The stranger looked down at him as they walked beside each other, an amused grin on his face as he tilted his head. Brown locks fell into the young man's face but he didn't seem to care that his stare made Hanzo want to squirm.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothin', really. I just got to thinkin' that I haven't even introduced myself. Seems mighty rude, don't it?" Hanzo could just feel the amused glint in those eyes.

"I suppose so." He allowed, a little cautious in this department. He couldn't very well just dish out his name to the first stranger to talk to him, could he? Anxiety roared its ugly head in the Shimada heir's chest briefly as he thought; best to just come up with an alias, a fake name. What were the odds he was going to meet this other man again anyway? Hanzo wasn't particularly planning on sneaking out again after tonight. Just the scratching of an itch, he'd do well to remember that.

"I'll start then! The name's Jesse. And what's yours, sugar?"

Hanzo paused, his feet halting as he heard the stranger- Jesse. Sugar? Hanzo's cheeks turned bright red very quickly, having remembered the term of endearment from those stupid cowboy films.

Hanzo would have loved to be able to claim that he wouldn't stand for being addressed so casually. That he made short work of the fool who dared to call him 'sugar'.

Instead, Hanzo blushed, his breath caught his throat as his mind went blank. A warmth spread through his chest and Hanzo briefly feared he was having a heart attack from shock. A heartbeat later, the warmth spread through his limbs and all he could think about was how pleasant it felt...

Jesse's surprised and somewhat worried expression startled him into speech.

"I- uhm... Hanzo."

Hanzo's vision was filled with that damned beautiful grin again and that stupidly charming accent soothed his ears as he heard that voice rumbling a chuckle, "Well, a beautiful name for a beautiful man. It's nice to meet'cha, Hanzo."

Had his name always sounded so nice?

 

\--

 

"It's best if I go home now." Hanzo told the other as they stood in front of Jesse's destination, although reluctance ate at him. It was getting late and the longer he stayed out, the harder it would be to explain if he got caught trying to sneak back into the Shimada castle.

Jesse turned to look at him, his brows furrowed and Hanzo couldn't help but think to himself that he preferred the other's smile over his frown. "Are you sure? I was really hopin' you and I could-"

Hanzo shook his head quickly, "I must go. It.. I have been out longer than I originally intended already." He wondered why it made him feel guilty. There was nothing else he'd rather be doing than be out in town and talk with Jesse some more but fear and his sense of duty were starting to creep up on him and he couldn't ignore them any longer.

Hanzo turned and moved to leave, his strides quick as he made his departure but he paused when he heard the hurried jingling of spurs behind him, his wrist suddenly caught by a warm hand. The Shimada heir once again wondered why he permitted Jesse to be so casual with him as he turned to look back at the American.

"Can we meet tomorrow? I'm not very familiar with Hanamura yet and I'd really appreciate it you could show me around some more. I mean- I understand if you can't or won't but... It would just be cool. I can give you my phone number?" Jesse seemed to stumble his way through his words and Hanzo couldn't keep the smile from his lips, unaware that the feeling that blossomed in his belly was endearment.

He stayed silent for a while, amused to see the formerly charming Jesse struggle.

"If uh- if you're okay with that, anyhow. I wouldn't want to... y'know, impose or nothin'. Or make you uncomfortable. Am I makin' you uncomfortable? I'm damn sorry if I am, I don't mean to-"

"Jesse." Hanzo caught the other's attention quickly and he felt his own cheeks warm when he saw the American's do the same.

"We will text. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Jesse let out a heavy breath then chuckled, seemingly relieved as he let go of Hanzo's wrist.

"That sounds perfect."

 

\--

 

Hanzo glanced at the door to his room briefly as he lay on his bed, phone in hand. He had to work up the courage to send the first text; he had received Jesse's number without giving out his own in return. In case he wanted to just let things be. Which sounded very tempting right now... What if Jesse had changed his mind? Or what if someone came into his room while he was texting? Or worse; what if Genji found out? Hanzo scowled briefly. It was easy to imagine what his younger brother would do with that kind of information.

A deep breath in.

Hanzo was no coward.

A deep breath out.

He quickly tapped his phone screen, refusing to think about it too much.

 

**+81-80-xxxx-xxxx: Is this Jesse?**

 

Hanzo dropped his phone on his chest, covering his face with his hands. Stupid. Stupid stupid. It sounded so stupid! Why did he send that? He groaned then yelped and picked up his phone when it buzzed, telling him he had received a text in return.

 

**+1-505-xxx-xxxx: Yep guessing u r hanzo?**

 

Jesse's spelling was atrocious. It suited him. It was a little hard to decipher but...Hanzo couldn't quite say he minded it. He stared at his phone's screen as he tried to come up with a reply that wouldn't come off as awkward. At least, no more awkward than Hanzo felt.

 

**+81-80-xxxx-xxxx: Yes... Are you back at your hotel?**

**+1-505-xxx-xxxx: Hahah sure am darlin y r u asking? ;)**

 

Hanzo frowned at that. Why was he asking? What a stupid question.

 

**+81-80-xxxx-xxxx: I wanted to be sure you got back safe. You were lost when I met you, after all.**

 

Only after he hit send, did Hanzo turn Jesse's text over in his head and he suddenly understood the implication. Oh. _Oh_. A blush settled on his cheeks again as he gripped his phone in his hand. He hadn't meant anything like... Was Jesse angry with him? That was the last thing the Shimada heir wanted, he realised, as he quickly got to typing again to explain himself but his fingers fell still when a reply popped up.

 

**+1-505-xxx-xxxx: Haha thats fair well dont u worry about lil old me!! I got back just fine and am headin to bed soon but i have a question for u before i do :)**

 

That definitely got Hanzo's attention. He deleted what he had typed earlier.

 

**+81-80-xxxx-xxxx: What is your question?**

**+1-505-xxx-xxxx: Well i was wondering if maybe u have time tomorrow??? I want to thank u 4 today by treating u to lunch tomorrow that sound good?**

 

Hanzo read the sentence over a couple of times, unsure if he understood correctly. And when he was sure he wasn't making a mistake, he exhaled slowly. Tomorrow. Lunch. Did Father have anything particular planned?

What classes did he have tomorrow? Was there a way he could get out from under them?

How much did he want to spend time with Jesse?

 

**+81-80-xxxx-xxxx: What time are we meeting and where?**

 

Enough, Hanzo decided. He wanted it enough.

 

**+1-505-xxx-xxxx: Thats the spirit ;P**

 

\--

Hanzo laughed lightly, hiding the spreading smile behind his hand but his glinting eyes betrayed his joy as he watched Jesse make a fool out of himself, the chopsticks in his nose wriggling humorously, as the Shimada heir supposed was the intention.

"You're so distasteful, Jesse." Hanzo said, dropping his hand after he was sure he'd regained his composure. Although even he could hear the amusement laced in his voice.

All he got in response was the American's stuck out tongue and an amused snort, although Jesse seemed to heed his words and took the eating utensils from his nostrils.

It turned out that Jesse had known Hanamura well enough to have picked out a nice place for them to eat; a small and quiet ramen shop. There were barely any other patrons beside the pair and Hanzo found that he liked it that way; it made him truly feel like he was spending time alone with Jesse without actually being alone.

"Isn't that the way you like me, Hanzo?" Jesse shot back, smirking a little because he knew he was right. Hanzo did like that about the American. Or well... Not the distastefulness, per se. But he liked how boisterous and wild Jesse was. Untamed. Very much unlike Hanzo himself... He smiled.

"Maybe."

 

\--

 

"I have your hat, cowboy." Hanzo said with a grin, waving the Stetson in front of Jesse's face. All he got back for his efforts was a shake of the head accompanied with a chuckle.

"Best head for the hills, Hanzo dear, because I am not one to back down from a challenge. An' it seems to me, right now, you're challengin' me." Jesse warned him before his hand shot out to catch Hanzo's wrist and take back what was his.

Hanzo was much too quick though; he easily drew back, laughed and ran off with his treasure. The Shimada heir loved challenges even more. He listened to the jingling spurs giving chase.

 

\--

 

"Jesse, I can't stay much longer. My family is starting to suspect something is off." Hanzo said with a smile, his eyes peering through the darkness that the alleyway provided the two young men with. It was true, sure, but at this point the young Shimada was in too deep; he liked Jesse too much to truly give up on him at this point. He liked him enough to risk punishment from his family. He also liked him enough to tease.

Jesse made an unhappy noise, his arm wrapping around Hanzo's waist to pull him into his chest. The shorter of the two welcomed the physical contact and leaned against the American man, turning his gaze up before he continued on, the sound of his voice lowering. "I have to go soon."

"Come on, Hanzo, darlin'... Just a little longer? Who cares what your family thinks?" Jesse drawled, looking down at the other man, his bottom lip jutted out just a little.

Hanzo laughed, "Are you pouting?" He clicked his tongue then shook his head, the smile dropping from his lips quickly enough as he rest his head against Jesse. "But.. you don't know my family. I really cannot."

"Sheesh, Hanzo, they can't be that bad, can they? They wouldn't disown ya just for stayin' out a lil' too long, right?" Hanzo could hear the grin in Jesse's voice but he couldn't bring himself to mirror it. Instead he nuzzled into the broad shoulder, muttering, "You really don't know my family."

The American said nothing for a while, opting to just hold Hanzo in favour of talking, until he took a deep breath, "I reckon I don't. Let me give you somethin' before you go, though."

Curiosity bloomed in Hanzo's chest as he raised his head to look at Jesse, eyes searching the other man's face before he smiled weakly, "A present?"

"Sort of." Jesse's voice had dropped to a whisper as he started leaning in and a shiver ran down Hanzo's spine. His eyes widened as his mind went blank, watching Jesse's head lowering until their lips met.

Hanzo felt warm and his eyes fluttered closed, unable to focus on much of anything. Jesse's lips felt chapped but _good_ against his own. Hanzo's heart pounded behind his ribs and he felt oddly short of breath. Without realising it, he moved to stand on his tiptoes, chasing after Jesse when the other pulled back a little.

A chuckled passed between them.

Hanzo smiled, his hand pressed against Jesse's chest to feel the rumble of the laugh, and he closed the distance once more.

 

\--

 

Jesse's hand felt warm, clasped around Hanzo's, as they quietly hurried down the hotel's halls. Hanzo couldn't help but laugh to himself, his free hand covering his mouth. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, had he ever even dared to hope something like this would happen to him. He had listened to Genji's wild tales often times, hating how his younger brother had boasted about his endeavours. Now look where he found himself; the nearest love hotel he and Jesse could find.

It was absolutely awful but Hanzo couldn't help but see the humour in it and judging from Jesse's quiet chuckles, neither could his cowboy. He squeezed the other's hand gently and smiled when the other looked at him with a soft grin, the key to their room in his free hand. Jesse held it up, wiggling it a little, "We're here, sweetheart." He said before let go of Hanzo's hand to unlock the right door.

Hanzo took a deep breath. He knew this was a bad idea but did he have the heart or even the will to stop himself? He looked at Jesse. His smile returned. No, he didn't want to stop.

With practised grace, Hanzo stepped forward and into the room, following the American before shutting the door behind himself. He leaned his back against it, a coy smile starting on his lips as he eyed Jesse, his interest clear as day.

He revelled in watching the cowboy's adam's apple bop in his throat.

"Jesse, I want you to make sure I'll never forget this night."

"Sure thing, darlin'."

 

\--

 

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous your eyes are, sweetheart? Beautiful browns, like chocolate, y'know?" Jesse muttered to him, his hand running through Hanzo's inky hair as it lay fanned over the pillows. Hanzo smiled and shut his eyes, turning his face away in time to catch the incoming kiss with his cheek.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you, Jesse?" He felt the answering rumble of the other's laughter more than hear it.

"Only when it comes to you, pumpkin."

 

\--

 

**+1-505-xxx-xxxx: We should meet soon i have 2 tell u somethin important**

**+81-80-xxxx-xxxx: Is tomorrow at the usual spot suitable?**

**+81-80-xxxx-xxxx: ... Is it a bad thing?**

**+1-505-xxx-xxxx: I'll tell u tomorrow**

 

\--

 

"Please stay." Hanzo whispered, his hands held by Jesse's bigger ones, those perfect honey browns looking up at him quietly.

"I can't." Came the reply, cutting through the silence that had fallen between them.

"I love you." Hanzo all but pleaded.

"I know."

Hanzo couldn't breathe as he fell silent, desperate to keep the American with him but his brain was unable supply him with the answer as to how he could.

A terrible idea crossed his mind and Hanzo lowered his gaze; torn. He wanted Jesse. He wanted to stay with Jesse. But could he bring himself to abandon his family if it came down to it?

"I can't take you with me either, darlin'." Jesse whispered, as if he had read Hanzo's mind. "I'm sorry."

Chocolate met honey.

Hanzo felt foolish, sitting in front of the other in an extreme state of undress, his bare legs spread to accommodate Jesse's larger frame between them. He shut his eyes and lowered his head against the American's broad, dressed shoulder.

"Do you love me?" He whispered into the other's shirt.

"Hanzo..."

 

\--

 

Another day, another bruise or another. Training day in, day out. Studying constantly. At present, he was listening to his father lecture him about Genji's behaviour. Hanzo was supposed to set his brother on the right path. He was supposed to take over the leadership of the clan soon. He was supposed set an example.

Hanzo sat in silence as his gaze followed his father's hand gestures, listening to him the best he could. It was hard to concentrate when his mind often jumped to honey brown eyes, pearly white teeth and the most beautiful chuckle Hanzo had ever heard.

The twenty-one year old briefly wondered if he would ever forget those nights or the man he'd shared them with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you found some errors, please tell me so I can fix them! Some might have slipped under my nose even after a few re-readings!
> 
> You can find me on http://hawke-enthusiast.tumblr.com/


End file.
